In electrophotographic reproduction apparatus, it is desirable to reproduce continuous-tone information as half-tone images. It may also be desirable to reproduce other information, such as logos having large printed areas, with a screen to enhance reproduction made therefrom. To accomplish this, the original may be imaged through a half-tone screen onto a preassigned image frame area of an electrostatically charged photoconductive member and the resulting latent image developed with electroscopic toners which are then transferred to a copy sheet. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,047, filed in the name of Michael D. Stoudt and issued Sept. 18, 1984,
While such a procedure is satisfactory for some applications, projecting a screened light image generally does not result in clearly resolvable screen elements. Thus contact screening and integral screening have been used; see U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,526, which issued to P. J. Donald on Dec. 4, 1971,and No. 4,740,818, which issued to Tsilibes et al on Apr. 26, 1988. However, when a half-tone original is imaged onto a sharp half-tone screen pattern, a Moire pattern is normally produced.